


Guilt

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: "A stalia prompt where malia cries in front of stiles about her sister and her past and he comforts her please? man i really miss stalia :(" </p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

“Malia?” Stiles asked as he saw her sitting on his bed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go,” She said, looking panicked.

Her eyes were red and he could see a tears trail down her cheeks. Stiles didn’t hesitate to join her on the bed and wrap his arms around her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.                        

“It’s all my fault,” she mumbled.

“What is?” He prodded quietly.

“The accident,” she said it so quietly it took him a minute to understand.

“No, it wasn’t,” he protested. “It was the Desert Wolf. She triggered your transformation.”

“But I’m still the one that killed them!” she exclaimed, pushing away from him and staring into his eyes. _“I’m_ the one that tore them up _. I’m_ the one that broke my little sister’s body and tried to _eat_ her!”

Her voice had be rising louder and louder as she spoke as if pleading with him to understand how it was all her fault. Her eyes were still red and she was still crying, but now he registered the pain, the guilt in them.

He grabbed her hands. “Malia,” he said softly, “you couldn’t control it.”

“Don’t try to justify it!” She yelled. “I _murdered_ them! Nothing can make that okay!”

She tried to stand up, but he pulled her down and crushed her to his chest. She tried to shove him away, but he refused to let go because Malia could easily get out of his grip if she _really_ wanted to.

She didn’t. Instead she buried her face in his neck.

“It wasn’t your fault. You were only nine years old,” he placated.

She didn’t react at first, but when she did, he felt his blood run cold.

“If I’d never been born they wouldn’t have died,” she said quietly, voice cracking.

Stiles felt his heart clench in his chest. “You can’t think like that.”

“But it’s the truth!” She insisted. “If I’d never been born, I wouldn’t have taken Corrine’s power and my mom and my sister would still be…they’d still be….”

He felt her whole body shake as she let out a deep sob. “Malia, don’t think like that. You’ll go insane if you only focus on the ‘what ifs’ in life.”

She didn’t say anything for a minute, but as Stiles opened his mouth, she finally spoke.

“It hurts so much, Stiles,” she confessed, voice cracking as another sob stole away her ability to say more.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles into her back. “I know, but you’ll be okay,” he told her. “You’ll be okay.”

She didn’t say anything for a while, just let out all her grief, clutching Stiles like he was her lifeline            

Eventually, Malia stopped crying and soon he heard her snoring softly against his chest. He moved her carefully under the blankets until she was laying in the middle of the bed.

He snuck out of the room and went to the bathroom, finally letting his heart break for her. He hadn’t wanted to cry with her, thinking it would only make everything worse.

_‘I shouldn’t have pushed her away. She’s probably been dealing with this all on her own and I…I should’ve been there for her instead of avoiding her.’_

He shook his head.

No. He couldn’t get hung up on that.

_‘From now on, I’m going to be there for her. As whatever she needs me to be.’_

He made sure he didn’t look like he had been crying and went back to his room briefly to grab his clothes. He changed then went back to his room to turn off the lights, intending to go sleep in the living room, but as he made his way to the door her heard Malia call to him.

“Yeah?” He asked, turning to look at her.

“Stay with me?” She asked, not looking at him.

The way she said it was enough to break his heart even more. “Yeah. Okay.”

He walked over and slid in behind her.

As he was debating whether or not to hold her, Malia pressed up against him and he automatically put his arm around her. He planned to talk to her more about how everything that had happened had affected her, but for now they just needed to sleep.


End file.
